This invention relates to a snail and slug trap. More particularly, it relates to a snail and slug trap which provides an environmentally safe way of controlling snails and slugs.
In costal areas of the United States, snails and slugs are each one of the most destructive of garden pests and one of the most difficult to control. Snail and slug pesticides currently marketed are scattered on the ground around plants. While effective, this is an environmentally unsafe way of combating the problem since these pesticides are highly poisonous to pets, birds and animals, as well as humans who come into contact with it. Moreover, when spread around vegetable gardens there is a high risk of the poison contaminating the garden plants which could untimately lead to ingestion of the poison by the consumer of picked crops.
While various traps have been proposed to overcome this problem (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,303,600; 3,488,879; 3,550,308; 3,772,820; 3,987,607; and 4,035,946), so far as is known, no presently-available trap is as simple in construction and manner of use and yet as highly effective and environmentally safe as herein disclosed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel trap for snails and slugs which is highly effective and yet environmentally safe.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a novel trap which is relatively simple in construction and easy to use.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a novel trap having the foregoing attributes and characteristics which may be fabricated in an economical manner.